<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Common Ground by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964939">Breeding Ground: Common Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aresia and Lyta show their Daddy how they can work together nicely. Posted as a blog exclusive chapter as part of the Daughters of Potter 2019 on June 8th, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aresia (DCU)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Common Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  June 8th, 2019.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Common Ground(Aresia and Lyta from DC Comics-Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019)</b>
</p><hr/><p><br/>The warm lips of the youngest daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and Har-Zod, also known as Hadrian Peverell, engulfed her father’s with a very passionate kiss. Hadrian’s hand, locking up against the back of the young woman’s head, kissed her with increased aggression. A hand slid up Lyta Peverell’s leg, as she breathed in increasingly. Hadrian reached underneath her toga and rubbed her pussy.<br/><br/>The anticipation of her father’s touch made Lyta buck her hips back and forth. Two fingers brushed into her and made Lyta aggressively pump her hips back and forth.<br/><br/>“You like that, baby?” Hadrian asked her.<br/><br/>“Mmm, yes, Daddy,” Lyta breathed in.<br/><br/>Hadrian closed in on her lips and kissed her several more times. Her toga slid down, revealing Lyta’s nice breasts, flat toned stomach, the dark hair covering her wet pussy. Hadrian switched to grope onto Lyta’s firm ass cheeks and push against them. She rocked back and forth, the breath only increasing the more Hadrian worked her over. He closed in on her nipple and sucked on them.<br/><br/>“I want your cock,” Lyta said. “Please, Daddy, I want it so badly.”<br/><br/>“Patience, baby girl,” Hadrian said.<br/><br/>He rubbed the tent in his pants against Lyta’s bare mound. Slowly, Hadrian slipped Lyta’s hand into his pants and she grabbed his cock inside of them. The beautiful Amazon’s green eyes sparkled with untamed lust with moistening lips. She pulled out twelve inches of prime, Amazon taming meat. The same cock which impregnated her mother three times, and also several of the Amazons, her two older sisters included, shook in Lyta’s hand. She squeezed it with a lustful smile.<br/><br/>“Join us, Aresia.”<br/><br/>The door opened, and Lyta’s half sister, Aresia, walked in. She wore nothing other than golden bracelets, a tiara, and a choker on her. The formerly man-hating Amazon stepped over and locked her eyes on Hadrian’s cock.<br/><br/>“Sure you know what to do with that, little girl?” Aresia asked.<br/><br/>“Please, I enjoyed my father’s cock like before you did,” Lyta said. “When you are a man-hating bitch….”<br/><br/>“Cured, thank you very much,” Aresia said. “Of course, there’s just one man that I will give the time a day to...but I’m not alone in that, am I?”<br/><br/>Aresia greeted her father’s hardening fleshy pole with a long kiss, sucking on it. Lyta pouted, having her prize being taken away from her. Hadrian smiled and guided Lyta down so she could suck his balls. Which Lyta made a production out of doing so.<br/><br/>One hand full of blonde hair and another hand full of midnight black hair guided Hadrian deep into their wonderful mouths. These two gorgeous Amazons, humming happily, took Hadrian’s tool into their mouths. His throbbing cock, his swollen balls, for their enjoyment.<br/><br/>“Share with your sister,” Hadrian said.<br/><br/>He stared Aresia in her eyes, green matching green. Hadrian recalled how he tamed his daughter, shoving her down on her knees, and forcing his cock down her throat into gagging it. Aresia went from hating all men, to being addicted to her father’s cock. Hadrian’s meat spear burying repeatedly into Aresia’s mouth served as a constant and very present reminder of that glorious day.<br/><br/>Finally, Hadrian spilled his seed down Aresia’s throat. She sucked down two mouths full of semen before it dribbled onto her face. It bubbled in Aresia’s mouth, staining her lips. Only some of it ended up in her mouth. Hadrian rode out Aresia’s mouth and caused her to drool all over his cock.<br/><br/>“Mine.”<br/><br/>Lyta grabbed Aresia’s hair, whipped her sister around, and kissed the beautiful Amazon on the lips. The two Amazons savagely battled in a duel of tongues. Lyta’s mouth enveloped Aresia’s and managed to overwhelm the blonde. The two lovely women swapped the taste of cum.<br/><br/>“See, the two of you should find some kind of common ground,” Hadrian told her.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, we will,” Aresia said.<br/><br/>Aresia’s breasts pushed onto the right side of Hadrian’s manhood and Lyta’s brushed against the left side. The two warm hands of the lovely women stroked Hadrian’s manhood all over. They leaned in, sucking on his swollen head from either side, moaning lustfully when playing with his immense length. Aresia and Lyta licked him all over, stroking Hadrian’s balls them.<br/><br/>The double tit fuck with his two busty Amazon daughters felt rather heavenly. Hadrian thrust in and out, his balls tense and about ready to burst. Lyta and Aresia tried to engulf him further into their chests and squeezed him back and forth.<br/><br/>After Hadrian sprayed Aresia and Lyta with another shower of cum, the two women stood back and savored the juices. Hadrian’s roaming hands touched his daughters, groping their perfect chests and their fine asses. Aresia and Lyta responded with very greedy moans and Hadrian lowered them onto the bed, spreading their thighs.<br/><br/>Hadrian sunk fingers into both Aresia and Lyta. In, out, up and down with Hadrian shoving into their nice, wet pussies. Hadrian leaned in and sucked on Lyta’s nipples, causing her to squeal in delight. Aresia’s mouth held open, a bit jealous at the fact that her sister got all of the attention.<br/><br/>Not for long. Hadrian switched and buried into Aresia’s heaving chest. Aresia dug her nails onto the back of Hadrian’s head and moaned in his ear.<br/><br/>“Yes, Daddy!” Aresia cried. “That feels good...really good!”<br/><br/>Hadrian pulled out of her, leaving strands of saliva from Aresia’s nice supple chest. The next few minutes passed with Hadrian going from Aresia and to Lyta. He got them gushing even more.<br/><br/>The next step followed with Hadrian teasing Lyta’s warm slit with his length. Lyta lifted up off of the bed and tried to take him inside of her. Hadrian held down Lyta by the hips and slammed into her onto the bed.<br/><br/>“OOOH!” Lyta moaned.<br/><br/>Her back arched and legs wrapped around Hadrian’s thrusting hips. The youngest of the three daughters of Hadrian and Hippolyta being stuffed over and over again with her father’s massive member. Hadrian leaned closer and dug his finger into her nipple. Hadrian swirled his tongue onto her.<br/><br/>“Daddy, I need you badly,” Aresia said when sinking her. “My pussy is so much nicer...so much warmer….mmm...it was made for your cock.”<br/><br/>Hadrian finished riding Lyta onto the bed. Aresia turned around and showed her perfect ass. The handsome man descended down and rubbed Aresia’s pussy from behind. Aresia cried out in lust, with Hadrian just rolling his hands down her body. He enveloped Aresia with an embrace.<br/><br/>“Here we go, baby girl,” Hadrian breathed. “Are you ready?”<br/><br/>“Mmm, yes, Daddy, fuck me hard!” Aresia yelled. “Take my ass in your hands and put your cock inside me. I’ll make you feel so good.”<br/><br/>The Amazon’s wet walls clamped down onto Hadrian the second he slid into her body. The weight of his balls cracked down on Aresia with each thrust. Hadrian peered over his shoulder, stealing a glimpse from a recovering Lyta. With as light twist, Hadrian moved Aresia so she could face Lyta and lock eye contact with her.<br/><br/>Suddenly, a flicker of light, followed by a distortion of space time followed, and Hadrian buried himself into Lyta from behind at the opposite side of the bed. Lyta’s cries just escalated through the room the faster Hadrian fucked into her at the same time.<br/><br/>Aresia and Lyta, mirror images of pleasure, had been both fucked with mirror duplicates of their father. Their loins flooded with so much pleasure.<br/><br/>Not a mere duplication, but rather Hadrian twisting time so much he could be in two places at once and fuck his daughters hard at the same time. Lyta and Aresia both cried out in pleasure the faster Hadrian rocked their bodies. Pleasuring them with constant orgasm.<br/><br/>Lyta never wanted to stop feeling her father inside of her. Hadrian stretched her in the best ways possible. All of the right places, Hadrian touched and palmed her nipples, with a deep breath.<br/><br/>No matter what, Lyta refused to give up. She would not succumb and collapse in pleasure, not before Hadrian finished Aresia up.<br/><br/>Aresia screamed even more loudly. The weight of Hadrian’s big, swollen balls cracking down onto her thighs left marks. Not that Aresia minded. The end result of Hadrian’s big swollen balls inside of her would be it.<br/><br/>“You’re going to break before I do,” Aresia said.<br/><br/>“We’ll see.”<br/><br/>Hadrian poured on the thrusts and made them cry out in pleasure. Aresia and Lyta came at the same time. Hadrian pulled on their hair for leverage to plow them deeper and deeper into the bed. The number of orgasms increased. Their well fucked cunts stretching against Hadrian at the same time.<br/><br/>Lyta sucked in a very deep breath when almost collapsing down onto the bed. The peak of the orgasm made Lyta’s mouth drip with desire.<br/><br/>“Almost there,” Hadrian said.<br/><br/>The sounds of both Amazons showed how much they could not wait. Hadrian slowed down their orgasms, torturing their bodies. Making them beg for their release just as much as Hadrian’s cum.<br/><br/>Aresia softly cried out. She tried to channel all of the power into her pussy to milk Hadrian dry. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Hadrian had more experience fucking pussy than Aresia having her pussy fucked. Therefore, he stayed the course and rode her to an orgasm.<br/><br/>“So close.”<br/><br/>Hadrian rocked both Aresia and Lyta at the same time. The tension came very close to bursting.  The weight of Hadrian’s balls slapping down onto his daughters got even more closer to the edge. Hadrian leaned into them, palming their tight asses and rocking into their bodies.<br/><br/>The explosion followed and Hadrian filled their waiting wombs with his cum. The insides of Lyta and Aresia, both painted white with seed, clamped down onto him, allowing Hadrian to rock them back and forth until he finished up inside of both of them.<br/><br/>The afterglow encouraged the two sisters to move into position. Aresia and Lyta, edging a bit closer, put their mouths on each other’s pussies, sucking the juices from them.<br/><br/>Hadrian smiled at Lyta and Aresia coming together, finding common ground. The moment they finished indulging in each other, Aresia and Lyta turned around, mouths watering. They both shot forward, into a race to take Hadrian’s cock one more time.<br/><br/>Lyta impaled herself down onto Hadrian. Not to be left out, Aresia grabbed Lyta’s right hip with one hand and her father’s balls with another hand, stroking her back and forth.<br/><br/>“See, we can work together,” Aresia breathed on Hadrian’s balls.<br/><br/>“You sure can, baby girl,” Hadrian grunted.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>